Yuri Mariya
Yuri Mariya is one of the main female characters in Campione. She is a Hime-Miko. Personality Yuri is very shy and normally speaks very politely. When she gets angry, its difficult to distinguish if she's angry or trying to be polite (as described by Godou). Yuri is a big believer in propriety, so will not hesitate to confront those she believes are acting outside moral bounds. At school, before Erica transferred in, she was described as the number #1 beauty in school and a Yamato Nadeshiko (unbeknownst to her of course). She also has the mind set of a refined “ojou-sama,” which means she is sometimes naïve enough to believe a bending of the truth and may even cause a misunderstanding, mostly when Godou is involved. It is impossible for her to lie or rather, for her to lie convincingly. She has little understanding of modern technology, and has trouble just figuring out how to work her cellphone. Yuri is very strong willed, able to ignore discomfort when needed. The downside is that she's stubborn with order, and lectures other but can't handle being lectured. As the story progresses, she gradually gets used to being in provocative situations with Godou. History Yuri was born the eldest daughter of the Mariya family, inheriting the powers of a Hime-Miko. Her mother lacked any magical abilities, but cared for her daughter. Yuri became good friends with fellow Hime-Miko Ena Seishuuin, to the point that Ena became almost another daughter to the family, who would come into the house without warning. As a Hime-Miko, Yuri left home to take her place at a shrine at a young age. Her life from then until the start of the series is mostly unknown, except that she and several other Witches and Hime-Miko, Liliana among them, were gathered by the Campione Marquis Voban in order to facilitate the summons of a Heretic God for him to fight and slay. Yuri was one of the few who retained their mind after the ritual. Yuri has a younger sister named Hikari who is also a Hime-Miko. In Volume 6, it was revealed that she was a descendant of one of the former Heretic Gods, the Divine Ancestors, specifically the one whom Godou describes as the Princess with Glass/Crystal Eyes, who lives in theNetherworld along with the Living Buddha and Susanoo. Powers & Abilities Yuri has a powerful Sixth Sense called Spirit Vision which allows her to predict events, find places, and events that are unable to find artifacts related to magic. Yuri has stated this ability is very unreliable, activating less than 30% of the time, though when used in concert with several other Spirit Vision users, they can raise the reliability to 60% or more. It is revealed that Spirit Vision works by drawing upon the'Memories of the Void', that lay within the Netherworld. Yuri may increase the probability of its activation and scope of its vision by a special ritual that brings her closer to the Netherworld. However, this is extremely stressful and draining on her, causing her to faint shortly after her first use of it. Yuri has also demonstrated the ability to use healing magic. While under the protection of Godou's Youth Authority, Yuri can awaken other spirit powers, including Spirit Sensing, which allows the wielder to see things without the limitation of the eyes, including things too fast to see. Yuri has recently developed the ability of Spirit Body Separation, which appears similar to Astral Projection, allowing Yuri's spirit to step out of her body, and go to other locations without the limitations of a body. Also the power of Spirit Pacification, which allows her to calm turbulent magical and supernatural forces, even Divine Beasts. It is incredibly draining though. Relationships Godou Kusanagi At first Yuri thought Godou was a fearsome person from her previous interactions with a Campione, but still attempted to convince him to be more modest in his actions with Erica. However, as time passed and the two interacted, she discovered most of the actions were on the part of Erica, and began to fall in love with Godou, though she is not yet willing to admit it, possibly even to herself. In volume 5 Yuri has admitted that she has feeling for him and in volume 7 she swore allegiance for life to Kusanagi Godou until one of them dies. Erica Blandelli Yuri is constantly fighting with Erica to get her to moderate her actions and be more modest when around Godou. However, they have become somewhat friendly after the fight against Voban. Liliana Kranjcar The two are old acquaintances, both being among the few survivors of Voban's attempt to summon a Heretic God. They were not close, though Yuri has fond memories of Liliana's actions when she helped her. Hikari Mariya Hikari is Yuri's younger sister. The two seem close, and Hikari appears to support Yuri's relationship with Godou. Ena Seishuuin The two are old friends, though Yuri appears to try and convince Ena to be more conservative and ladylike in her actions. Gallery Godou_and_Mariya.png|Godou and Yuri Godou_and_Mariya(2).png|Godou and Yuri Yuri_Kiss_Godou.png|Yuri kisses Godou Liliana,_Godou_and_Yuri.png|Liliana, Godou, and Yuri Erica_and_Yuri.png|Erica and Yuri Erica_and_Yuri(2).png|Erica and Yuri Yuri_evil_eyes.png|Yuri red eyes Lilianna_saved_Mariya.png|Liliana saved Mariya Liliana_and_Yuri.png|Lili and Yuri in the Pool Trivia * Yuri will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Campione. * Yuri will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Campione. * Yuri will meet Thomas, Twilight and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Campione. * Yuri will meet Brian Griffin and his friends in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Campione. * Yuri will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Campione. * Yuri will meet SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of Campione. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:In-Love Characters Category:Campione characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530)